The present invention relates to an engine particularly to one having internal in situ electric explosive discharge capability for rapidly moving a fluid and thereby causing the fluid to do work.
There are familiar to the prior art many types of engines for doing work, the most commonly known such engine being the internal combustion engine, which generally provides for the introduction of a combustible material, such as gasoline and air, into a combustion chamber where the combustible material is ignited. The ignited material or fuel burns since it is pre-mixed with air, the resulting combustion forcing the engine piston to move, as a result of which the piston does work.
While internal combustion engines of the above type are very popular, they suffer from a number of disadvantages, which include pollution of the atmosphere by the spent fuel and gases and the necessity for petroleum products to be used as the fuel, such petroleum products being relatively expensive and their supply being sometimes in question.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above drawbacks of the internal combustion engine and to provide other benefits as well.